El ritmo del tambor
by L.Sira
Summary: Escena eliminada de mi fic "Erase una vez en Nunca Jamás". Se me ocurrió tiempo después de haberlo terminado y publicado, como no sabía muy bien dónde encajarla, la dejo aquí por separado. Más sobre los Pickaninny. Tigrilla. Darling Pan.


**El ritmo del tambor**

**Nota de la autora: Cronológicamente estaría situado en los primeros años de la estancia de Wendy en Nunca Jamás, en algún punto del capítulo 10 poco antes de su pelea con Peter y la noche en la playa. **

-Niños, esta noche cenaré con Tigrilla y los Pickaninny- anunció Wendy

-¿Eso significa que esta noche no habrá cuento?- preguntó uno de los gemelos

Se escuchó un murmullo de decepción por todo el campamento.

-Pero yo quiero el cuento- dijo el otro gemelo

Ambos niños empezaron a poner ojitos de cordero degollado, esa mirada que ponen los niños cuando quieren salirse con la suya, pero Wendy ya estaba acostumbrada a esa mirada y se mantuvo firme.

-Compañeros, mamá Wendy trabaja mucho y se merece una noche de descanso- acudió Rufio en ayuda de Wendy

-¿Es que está cansada de nosotros?- preguntó inocentemente de nuevo el primer gemelo

-No, tesoro- se apresuró a decir Wendy- Verás, a ti te gusta mucho jugar con tu hermano, ¿verdad? Pero otras veces te apetece jugar con Avispado o con Presuntuoso. ¿Significa eso que estás cansado de tu hermano o que ya no te diviertes con él?-

-No- respondió el niño

-Pues esto es lo mismo- dijo Rufio por ella- Y como buenos hijos que somos debemos alegrarnos por nuestra madre y desearla que se divierta, ¿no es así, Félix?-

-Así es, Rufio- dijo Félix, que estaba medio recostado junto a Rufio contra las raíces de un enorme árbol

-Pásalo bien, mamá Wendy- dijeron todos los Niños Perdidos al unísono

-Cómete una mazorca por mí- añadió Devin, provocando risas entre sus compañeros

-Presenta nuestros respetos al gran jefe indio- dijo Peter

En cuanto Wendy hubo desaparecido tras la espesa vegetación, Peter se volvió hacia sus compañeros con una sonrisa cómplice y les dijo:

-Ya sabéis lo que significa esto, muchachos. Esta noche no tenemos hora para irnos a la cama-

Los Niños Perdidos lanzaron una gran ovación.

-¡Lo he oído!- gritó Wendy

_(Campamento indio)_

-Dios mío, a veces pienso que las solteras son de envidiar- se quejaba Wendy con un mohín, hablando con fluidez la lengua de la tribu

-Ja ja ja- reía Tigrilla- Hablas igual que mi madre. Y que su madre. Y que la madre de mi padre. Venga, no has venido aquí para quejarte, sino para pasártelo bien. Enciende el fuego, tal y como te enseñé. Nada de usar fósforos-

Y Wendy encendió el fuego.

-Cada vez lo haces mejor- la elogió Tigrilla- Cuéntame, ¿qué has hecho hoy?-

-Pues por la mañana ayudé a Campanilla a recoger polvo de duende de la copa de los árboles. Esta noche vienen algunas de sus hermanas hadas a visitarla y se lo entregará para que se lo lleven a la Hondonada de las hadas. Después de comer, Ariel, la sirena, y yo exploramos el fondo marino, vimos unos corales maravillosos, una barracuda intentó atacarnos pero Ariel la espantó y yo le expliqué para qué sirven las velas y las lámparas-

-¿A la barracuda?- bromeó Tigrilla

-¡No! A Ariel. Y tú, ¿qué has hecho?

-Ayudar a cazar y recoger los frutos de la tierra para la cena de hoy. Ah, y fabricar unas cuantas flechas, si necesitas puedo darte algunas-

-Gracias. ¿Y qué celebráis exactamente?-

-¿Acaso se necesita un motivo para reunirte con tus seres queridos y divertirte con ellos?-

Mientras cenaban la abundante y deliciosa comida, Wendy no dejaba de admirar la sociedad de la tribu. No había "tareas de hombres" y "tareas de mujeres". Tigrilla le había explicado que mucho antes de su propio nacimiento sí era así, hasta que comprendieron lo absurdo que resultaba, que nadie tenía por qué tener una tarea asignada en función de su género si todos estaban igualmente capacitados para ello. Aprendían a hacer de todo, si destacaban especialmente en algo concreto, lo convertían en su vocación, si no, todos colaboraban en todas las tareas por igual, nadie estaba quieto si podían ayudar a otro. Sentados en corro junto a la enorme hoguera, el padre y la madre de Tigrilla presidían la celebración. El padre de Tigrilla era un hombre serio, pero al mismo tiempo tenía una de las sonrisas más afables que Wendy había visto. La madre se parecía mucho a su hija y aunque también era seria al mismo tiempo era muy amistosa, no era "jefa consorte", sino que tenía el mismo poder que su marido. Apenas llevaban nada que marcase su estatus como jefes, solo una decoración ligeramente diferente a los demás, ya que no se consideraban ni más importantes, ni mejores que el resto de la tribu. Todos los miembros, jóvenes o viejos, eran igualmente importantes. Los jefes eran elegidos por votación, se presentaban unos cuantos candidatos, hombres y mujeres, y el resto de la tribu decidía. Los respetaban por su sabiduría y su buen juicio, y esperaban que los representasen positivamente ante otras tribus y cuidasen como unos padres a sus hijos. Los jefes además debían consultar la opinión de los miembros de la tribu antes de tomar una decisión que los afectase. El sistema de liderazgo no era hereditario, pero Wendy estaba segura de que si su amiga se presentase candidata todos la elegirían como jefa.

-Sé de muchas sociedades civilizadas que podrían aprender mucho de los Pickaninny- pensó la muchacha. Desde el primer día la habían tratado como una más y ella se sentía como en casa.

Después de cenar recogieron todo para dejar el terreno libre para bailar.

-Wendy, tú ya conoces nuestra música, ¿por qué no nos muestras algunas canciones típicas de Inglaterra? ¿Sabes cantar o tocar algún instrumento?- preguntó Tigrilla

-Sí, claro. Mi tía Millicent siempre decía que toda señorita que se precie debía tener amplios conocimientos de música y francés- explicó Wendy

-¿Por qué francés?-

-No lo sé. No tenéis los instrumentos necesarios pero, a lo mejor…-

Wendy cerró los ojos y se concentró. Peter le había dicho que todo lo que pudieras imaginar se hacía realidad en Nunca Jamás, Wendy visualizó en su mente el piano de cola que adornaba el salón de su casa, con su tapa de madera oscura brillante y perfectamente pulida, sus teclas blancas y negras que Liza, la doncella, se esmeraba en dejar impecables cuando limpiaba. Se visualizó a sí misma sentada frente a él, recorriendo las teclas con los dedos, convirtiendo los símbolos escritos en las hojas de papel en música.

-Lo has conseguido, Wendy. Es precioso, ¿cómo se llama?-

-Se llama piano- dijo Wendy con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro ante el instrumento musical que acababa de aparecer frente a la hoguera

-Adelante, toca- la animó la madre de Tigrilla

-Tendréis que perdonarme, estoy un poco oxidada-

Wendy estiró los dedos y se detuvo un instante a recordar qué notas debía tocar, la letra de la canción. Cometió un par de errores al principio, pero a nadie pareció importarle, según tocaba más confianza adquiría. Al poco rato, cuando estaba segura de saberse la letra o al menos la melodía, Tigrilla empezó a cantar con Wendy. Algunos Pickaninny se animaron a tocar junto a ella o hacer su propia versión de las canciones inglesas, las melodías de ambos mundos no podían ser más diferentes, pero aun así lograron entre todos un sonido sorprendentemente armonioso. Wendy finalmente se levantó del piano y bailó con su amiga y el resto de la tribu, pasándoselo en grande, olvidándose de las preocupaciones, de las responsabilidades, de las promesas. Su tía Millicent seguramente se llevaría las manos a la cabeza escandalizada, pero en ese momento aquello no le inquietaba lo más mínimo.

Era ya muy avanzada la noche cuando Wendy decidió volver, la fiesta continuaba, aunque los ánimos se habían calmado un poco. Tigrilla dijo que podía quedarse a dormir si quería, Wendy declinó la oferta con educación, prometiendo que otro día lo haría. Según regresaba al campamento, se le ocurrió pasar antes por el Árbol del Ahorcado y dar las buenas noches a Peter, que seguro se había acostado tarde, si es que se había acostado. Pronto divisó la silueta del enorme árbol, con una liana colgada a modo de soga en la rama más alta, según Peter ya estaba así cuando lo encontró, por eso lo llamó así. Se coló ágilmente por el hueco y abrió la puerta con cuidado, procurando ser lo más silenciosa posible. Solo había estado allí un par de veces, al igual que ella tenía su casita, Peter tenía la suya, y no recibía demasiadas visitas, aquel era el espacio privado de Peter. No le sorprendió demasiado encontrar la estancia iluminada, aunque el muchacho no temía a la oscuridad, sabía que solía olvidarse de apagar las velas cuando se acostaba o le daba demasiada pereza hacerlo. Le sorprendió aún más ver como el bulto bajo las mantas se agitaba y retorcía. Peter estaba profundamente dormido y era obvio que sufría una pesadilla. Empezó a gritar.

Wendy corrió a su lado e intentó despertarle, pero como no lo conseguía, hizo lo segundo mejor que podía hacer. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, tomó la cabeza de Peter entre sus manos y la apoyó en su regazo. Entonces comenzó a tararear una melodía, era una nana que su madre solía cantar cada vez que ella o sus hermanos tenían una pesadilla, y a acariciarle suavemente el alborotado cabello castaño. Al cabo de un rato, Peter comenzó a calmarse, dejó de agitarse y su respiración se volvió más regular. Mientras limpiaba con ternura los restos de lágrimas de sus mejillas, Wendy observó el rostro de Peter, cómo la luz de las velas jugaba a crear sombras sobre él, era realmente un muchacho muy guapo. Continuó tarareando un rato más, solo por si acaso.

Peter se despertó temprano, con una sensación cálida junto a él. Abrió los ojos y vio que tenía la cabeza sobre el regazo de una dormida Wendy, el brazo alrededor de sus rodillas, abrazándolas, los dedos de la muchacha enterrados en su cabello. Peter se sintió confuso. ¿Qué hacía ella en su habitación? Se supone iba a pasar la noche con los Pickaninny. Peter no recordaba demasiado de la noche anterior. Recordaba haber tocado la flauta y a los Niños Perdidos bailando salvajemente al son de su música. Recordaba haber vuelto a su casa antes de lo que pensaba y haberse quedado dormido. No podía recordar lo que había soñado, pero estaba seguro de que había sido una de sus terribles pesadillas. Nunca recordaba imágenes concretas de ellas, solo la sensación, que era horrible. Recordaba también que en algún momento pararon, dejándole tranquilo por el resto de la noche, y algo muy agradable en la sien. Wendy debía haber ido a su casa a darle las buenas noches y hacerle compañía hasta que se le pasaron las pesadillas. Las había ahuyentado y después debía haberse quedado dormida. Con mucho cuidado para no despertarla, se levantó, tomó a Wendy en sus brazos y la dejó con una delicadeza digna de la seda sobre la cama, procurando que estuviese cómoda, arropándola con la colcha. Se quedó observando durante unos instantes el rostro dormido de la muchacha, retirando un mechón rebelde que había caído sobre sus labios. Antes de salir de la habitación, dejándola descansar tranquilamente, depositó un "dedal" en su frente. Oh, cuánto le gustaba aquel gesto.

Wendy despertó algunas horas después, desorientada, pues el escenario ante sus ojos no le resultaba familiar. Hasta que recordó la noche anterior. La colcha de Peter era mucho más suave de lo que le había parecido.


End file.
